True Americans
by theauthor94
Summary: A string of disturbing murders leads to Kiku Honda, a missing young Japanese man. Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland, and their fellow detectives must race against time to catch the killer behind his abduction to save him. Pairings inside First in a series
1. Search

**Here is the first chapter of True Americans. The reason for this title will be revealed at a later date. I hope you guys are liking it so far! Drop me a review, you can do that even if you don't have a account. Maybe try to guess who the bad guy is! Let me know in a review! **

**There is some blood, violence, and ALOT of cursing in this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, and I don't make any money from this fanfic.I'm broke. **

**Tell me if you like it, or what you thought please!**

**There is a racist name used by our killer in this. I do not share the opinion of the killer towards anyone. I apologize if his opinion upsets anyone. **

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**~theauthor94~**

Kiku Honda walked down the crowded New York Street, texting on his phone. Today was the day he would go on a date with Heracles. Their relationship hadn't exactly fallen apart over the last few weeks, but they hadn't gotten to spend a lot of time together because of exams. Now that exams were over, they could celebrate both of them passing. His phone let out a tiny tune in Japanese and he went to pick up it up, only to have a cloth covered hand wrap around his mouth and an arm wrapped across his elbows. His cell phone clattered to the pavement as his muffled screams went unheard by the passersby. The scent of the cloth blurred his vision. The world faded to black.

(scene break)

Arthur walked into the case room, holding a file in his hands. His thick eyebrows were narrowed in concern.

"We've got a problem Alfred." Arthur said. "There has been a new development in the case." Alfred looked up from where he was doodling superman logos on his calendar, blue eyes wide behind his glasses.

"What happened?" He asked, blue eyes shining with eagerness to tackle his 3rd case.

"Another boy has gone missing. He matches our perp's pattern of abduction and murder exactly." Arthur slid the file across the desk to Alfred. "His name is Kiku Honda. He's a Japanese boy living here with his guardian Yao Wang. He was reported missing today by his hysterical guardian. Kiku is a very studious young man, no history of trouble at home or at school. He isn't the type to run away. When he didn't come home from work yesterday afternoon Yao called the police, but of course they told him the usual, that someone has to be missing for 24 hours before they can be reported missing. Yao called the police at 5:30 am this morning, demanding to speak to someone who could help him find Kiku. Yao insisted that his charge had been kidnapped. They turned his file over to us when Antonio recognized the pattern." Alfred glanced over the file slowly, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"So the guy we've had locked up in our hold isn't the suspect." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "That sucks for him I guess."

"Yeah well he ran when we tried to speak to him." Arthur replied, sitting on the desk next to Alfred. "And when we are investigating 6 Asian boys being tortured to death with household cleaners, running makes you look very guilty."

"Hey guys!" Antonio walked into the room, holding a tray of cups. "Got the coffee and one earl gray tea."

"Oh thank god." Arthur sighed, sipping his warm tea. "This is just what I needed after a long night of interrogation."

"Antonio you bastard you walk to fast!" Lovino growled, storming into the room after the Spaniard. "How am I supposed to keep up with you?"

"Sorry Lovi." Antonio cooed, handing him a coffee. "Here you go." Lovino snatched the cup away and sat down.

"So we've got a new soon-to-be victim right? How long until he ends up sliced and diced like the others?" Lovino asked, drinking his coffee.

"Judging by the killer's time frame, we've got a few days."Arthur sighed. "And what's worse, we've wasted time by looking into our other leads."

"So we can cross out anyone who has an alibi for yesterday around 3:30." Alfred said, crossing one name off the list of suspects on the white board. "Any leads?"

"No, but we should interview the vendors along Kiku's route to the animal shelter he worked at after school. He had given his usual route to his guardian Mr. Wang in case they ever needed to find each other." Arthur said, standing and grabbing his coat. "We've got some walking to do." Alfred grabbed his coat and his coffee cup, following Arthur towards the door.

"Can we stop for some lunch after the interviews? I'm craving hamburgers." Alfred said cheerfully.

"You always crave hamburgers!" Arthur snapped at him as the door shut. Antonio slid closer to Lovino holding a stack of files in his arms.

"So Lovi, I guess it's just you and me looking through these case files." He said with a grin. Lovino shot him a glare, snatching one off of the pile.

"Let's get this straight right now bastard." He hissed. "I'm only here because I worked the case so similar to this one 2 years ago. I'm not here to play footsy; I'm here to catch the bastard that tortured those 7 Italian men to death." He opened the file, looking at the contents with a huff. Antonio watched him seriously. The cases had been linked because the killer used the same methods on all of his victims.

"And one into a coma." Antonio's words made Lovino freeze. "Feliciano Vargas right? Your twin brother?" Lovino nodded tersely, flipping through the file. "I'll make sure to help you arrest the guy."

"Yeah whatever, just look through the files." Lovino said in response, grabbing a pen and writing down details. Antonio watched him blink away moisture before opening a file.

(scene break)

"So we've managed to discover that he went missing between 3:20 and 3:30 yesterday afternoon." Arthur said, reading over the statement from one of the street vendors. "All that's left is to interview the employees of the shelter."

"And then we can have lunch at McDonalds?" Alfred asked, blue eyes wide with hope.

"No, then we can get takeout at the Chinese restaurant across the street, walk the 6 blocks back to the car and go eat in the case room with Antonio and Lovino." Arthur scowled.

"What? It's my turn to pick lunch!" Alfred protested. Arthur smirked, showing him his phone.

"It was your turn yesterday." He said, exiting the calendar. "And I am in the mood for Chinese, not disgusting greasy hamburgers." Alfred pouted as they opened the door to the little shelter, following the triumphant Brit inside. The shelter had several cages with kittens and puppies in them in the main room. A young woman was behind the counter, crying into one hand. When the door opened, she looked up; startled by the entrance of the pair.

"Are you alright?" Alfred asked, instantly concerned for the young woman. She shook her head, wiping away tears.

"I'm sorry; I'm just worried about my friend." She said. Arthur stepped forward with his badge, showing it to her.

"Is your friend Kiku Honda?" He asked gently. "We are here to ask some questions. My name is Arthur Kirkland. This is my partner Alfred Jones." She walked around the counter, eyes hopeful.

"My name is Elizaveta. You're going to find Kiku?" She asked, clasping her hands together tightly. Alfred nodded, eyes determined.

"We are going to do everything in our power to save him." He said. "We need your help to find Kiku though." She nodded, red rimmed eyes fierce.

"I'll help you anyway I can." She replied.

"Kiku Honda worked here didn't he?" Arthur asked. She nodded, turning to one of the cages of kittens with a smile.

"Yeah. Kiku loved animals, especially cats. He got along really well with Heracles, the other employee at the shelter. After a few months they started dating." Arthur looked at his notes.

"That's Heracles Karpusi right?" He asked, glancing up at Elizaveta.

"Yes. Kiku and Heracles were always together." She said, opening the cage and taking out one of the kittens, stroking it gently.

"Is Heracles in today?" Alfred asked, glancing around.

"No. When Kiku went missing he called in all of his vacation time for the last two years." Elizaveta said, eyes downcast. "He's been handing out flyers with Kiku's picture on them, searching desperately. I help him look when I'm not on call. I can give you his address so you can meet him at home, if you'd like."

"That would be helpful." Arthur said. "We've got a few more questions and then we'll let you get back to work. Had Kiku been acting odd lately? Did he mention anything out of the ordinary?"

"No, he seemed normal. Kiku had a very strict schedule for the past few weeks because of exams at school." Elizaveta explained, putting the kitten back in the cage and closing it. "He would get to work at 3:45, work till 6:00 and then leave. Yesterday he left early because he had a date with Heracles to celebrate both of them passing exams. Heracles called me at home, hysterical because Kiku didn't meet him. He said he had found Kiku's cell phone nearby." Alfred shot Arthur a look, moving towards the door.

"Thank you so much for your help." Arthur said to her, handing her a card. "If you need anything or find any hints at all, please don't hesitate to call." Elizaveta took it, nodding.

"Have a good day!" She called after them as they left the building.

"Time to go and speak to Heracles." Alfred said, stopping when his stomach growled. "After lunch I guess." Arthur rolled his eyes, strolling across the street towards the Chinese restaurant.

(scene break)

Kiku awoke lying on a bed, both arms handcuffed to separate bedposts, ankles bound to the bed. A masked man stood above him, watching him, eyes filled with a sense of calculated hatred. Kiku let out a muffled whimper through the gag in his mouth.

"Hello." His captor's deep voice sent shivers down his spine. "Are you comfortable little one? I hope you are, because I'm going to play a very nice game with you. We'll have lots of fun." As he spoke, he picked up a sharp scalpel and turned it in the dim flickering light of the lamp above. "I don't have all of my supplies yet, but after I go and get them we can start. Do you know what kind of game it is?" The masked face loomed close to him as his captor knelt down next to the bed. "I'm going to see how long it takes for you to beg me to die. You stupid Japs have always wanted honor over death, haven't you? This is a game to break you by any means necessary." He slid the scalpel lightly down Kiku's arm before pressing just hard enough to cut and pulling it back up. Kiku screamed into the gag, thrashing as he tried to escape. "Will you break the record? The fastest one of you begged for death was about an hour. I'm excited to see how long it takes you Kiku Honda." Kiku pulled his hands slightly against the handcuffs, testing them for strength.

"What do you think you're doing little one?" His captor asked, amused. "You can't break those handcuffs with those tiny arms. All you'll do is hurt yourself." A hand grasped his chin and he whimpered through the gag in his mouth. "Are you eager to play with me? I have to go pick up my supplies." The masked face leaned in close to him, and he strained to turn his face away. "Now I'm giving you a choice. Do you prefer bleach or saltwater? Personally I think bleach has the best burn. Which would you like me to use when we play?" Kiku sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut. "You can't pick? I'll just get both." Kiku shook his head, begging through the gag to be let go. "I know it's hard to wait, but soon we'll be able to play. I know I'll enjoy it. Just stay here little one, I'll be back soon." The man stood and left the room. Kiku listened for the sound of the outer door closing before he looked around the room slowly. Would this be the room he died in?


	2. Guilt

**Here's the next chapter! There is some blood and depressing stuff in this chapter. **

**I don't own Hetalia. If I did it would be really hard to follow. **

**Let me know who you think the killer is! Reviews remind me to update. I'm serious I totally forgot until the author of Iggy's USUK Drabbles reminded me to do so. **

Lovino headed into the hospital, fists clenched tightly. His usual lunch break routine. No matter how often he did it he still hated himself every time he walked into this building. Heading up the stairs always left him feeling numb, every step down the lifeless cold halls made him wish this had never happened. He reached the same dark blue door he dreaded, opening it and seeing the same sight he had seen every day for 8 months 2 weeks and 5 days now. A tall muscular blonde man, eyes hallow, sat next to a frail figure on a bed, the only sound being the beep of the heart monitor and the whirring of the machine pumping his brother full of air. Lovino crossed the floor, nodding to Ludwig. He sat down on the other side of Feli, taking one pale frail hand in his. Memories violently assaulted him like they always did when he came here.

_Lovino kicked the door in, ignoring the calls to wait for backup from his radio. He ran though the rooms of the empty apartment, listening to his brothers muffled screams and sobs. The room in the far back held a blood stained mattress, with his brother strapped to it. Wounds covered his delicate chest, and he strained against the ropes holding him to the mattress. Lovino ran to him, kneeling down and taking the gag out of his mouth. _

_ "F-fratello! He's still here!" Feli sobbed as Lovino untied him. Lovino pulled his bloody brother up against his chest._

_ "It's ok Feli he isn't going to hurt you anymore." Lovino whispered, grabbing his radio. "I need a bus to 43 Elm Drive. I've got a 21 year old male, suffering from multiple chest wounds and possible chemical exposure." As an answer crackled over the radio, Feli began to shiver._

_ "Well look at this…" A dark muffled voice sent chills down his spine and he turned to see a man in a mask, holding an open container of bleach in one hand and a needle in the other. "I leave you alone to grab more toys and you invite your brother over. How rude." Lovino pointed the gun at him, rage powering through him._

_ "You sonovabitch!" He snarled. The man chuckled as Feli whimpered up against his chest._

_ "You would kill the only true American in this room?" He asked, stepping closer. Lovino fired the gun at his feet._

_ "Stay there you sick piece of shit! Don't give me any reason to kill you! The only reason I won't is so you suffer and rot in prison!" Lovino growled. The man laughed again, before throwing the open container of bleach at Lovino, who covered Feli with his body. When he looked up, one eye burning from bleach, the man was gone out the window. "DAMN IT!" _

_ "Fratello… I love you… Tell Ludwig I love him…" Feli whispered. Lovino looked down at him, scooping him up and carrying him towards the door as he heard sirens. _

_ "Tell that bastard you love him yourself Feli. You're going to be fine!" Lovino said, tears welling up and spilling over. Feli smiled weakly as the paramedics arrived and took him in the ambulance while Lovino got his eyes washed properly. As soon as he could he ran to Feli's room. Ludwig was there, shoulders shaking as Lovino entered. It took him a moment to realize that Ludwig was silently sobbing. He ran over to Feli's bed, where his brother was barely conscious._

_ "Feli. How are you feeling?" Lovino asked, gripping the sheets at the foot of Feli's bed in his hands. _

_ "I'm scared." Feli whispered. "He's still out there Fratello…. I'm so scared…" Lovino took Feliciano's hand in his and squeezed it. _

_ "It's ok. I promise I'll catch that bastard Feli. I swear. You can just sleep for now… I'm sure that the potato bastard here will protect you while you sleep." Lovino whispered softly. Feli smiled._

_ "I'll protect you." Ludwig whispered softly. "I swear no one will ever hurt you while I'm here." Feli smiled at him, mouth rubbed raw from the gag, and squeezed both of their hands._

_ "I love you both." He murmured. "So much…. I'm sleepy…" _

_ "You can sleep as much as you need to." Lovino whispered. "I'll get that bastard. You rest up and get better." Feli smiled, eyes drifting closed as Ludwig stole one last kiss. _

Lovino wiped away a tear, watching his brother breath, machine whirring.

"Feli… I wanted to tell you. We're getting pretty close to catching the bastard that did this." He said softly, thumb stroking his brother's hand. "You'll be able to wake up. You won't need to be scared anymore." Ludwig looked up at him, eyes dead. "You look like shit Ludwig. Get some fucking sleep. You know if Feli wakes up and sees you like this he'll be upset."

"I've tried to sleep." Ludwig whispered. "But all I see is how he looked lying here alone in this room, crying all by himself." Lovino kissed his brother's forehead, standing up.

"Think about the happy times you had, and the happy times you'll have when he wakes up." Lovino said. "If my brother cries when he wakes up because you look like shit I'll have to kick your ass." Ludwig cracked a weak smile as Lovino swept from the room, determination renewed from the visit. He would catch the bastard that did this, and he would put a bullet in his head this time.

(scene break)

Alfred found the young man named Heracles standing on a street corner, handing out flyers with Kiku's picture on them. His curly brown hair was sticking up, green eyes tired and overflowing with worry. Alfred approached him, eyes growing serious and caring.

"Heracles Karpusi?" He asked, holding up his badge. The boy turned his head, saw the badge and nodded mutely. "My name is Alfred Jones, this is Arthur Kirkland my partner. We are looking for Kiku and we were hoping to ask you questions." Heracles nodded again, handing out his last flyer and pulling another pile from his backpack.

"When was the last time you saw or spoke to Kiku?" Alfred asked.

"I saw him 2 days ago at work. And I was texting him yesterday at around 3:25." Heracles said softly. "We had plans for a date and he was texting me the entire time he was walking over. All of a sudden he stopped texting me. So I called him and I could hear his phone ringing…" He stopped, hands crinkling the flyers. "When I found it was only a few feet away…. Which means that if I had only looked around the corner I could've seen what happened and stopped it…." Arthur looked at Alfred as a few tears welled up in Heracles eyes and streamed down his face.

"Where did you find the phone?" Arthur asked. "It could help us find Kiku faster." Heracles picked up the backpack, wiped away his tears and walked a little farther up the street until he reached an alleyway where he stopped.

"I found it right here. Kiku was nowhere nearby. I searched all night for him." Heracles said softly.

"Can we see the phone?" Arthur asked. Heracles hesitated, pulling it out his pocket and handing it over. The tiny pink phone had several charms hanging from it. Arthur flipped open the phone, frowning at the Japanese characters on the buttons. "I've got no idea how to work this thing Alfred." Alfred took it from and started pushing buttons, reading over the phone's display.

"Are you almost here? I can't wait to see you." Alfred read from the screen. "You sent this to him at 3:23 yesterday afternoon. Had he been texting you all day?" Arthur stared at him, one thick eyebrow quirked.

"Yeah, he had just texted me a few minutes before saying he was on the way. And he had texted his older brother Yao right before that apparently…." Heracles whispered. "Kiku always replied to text messages, even if he was saying he couldn't talk. So when he didn't reply I got worried. I called him and found it here."

"Thank you Heracles, this is a big help." Alfred said, putting one hand on the young man's shoulder. "We'll need to take the phone, is that alright with you?" Heracles nodded sadly, eyes downcast. Alfred removed one of the charms and handed it to him. "We'll find Kiku, I promise." Heracles accepted the tiny charm, nodding again. "Here, if you need anything call me." He handed Heracles his card. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Heracles said softly, putting the card in his pocket. He turned away and began handing out flyers again.

"Let's head back." Alfred said, walking in the direction of the car. Arthur followed him, grabbing onto his arm. "Yes?"

"Since when do you know how to read Japanese?" He asked, staring at him.

"Oh, I'm fluent in several languages!" Alfred replied with a big grin. "Spanish, Japanese, Mandarin Chinese, French, and I know enough Russian to get by." Arthur's jaw dropped and Alfred laughed, smiling at him.

"Why do you know so many bloody languages?" Arthur demanded as Alfred climbed in the car, following suit and shutting his door.

"America is a like a big melting pot. People from all over the world come to our country and learn English, which is a pretty difficult language. I figured I should return the favor, especially since I'm a police officer. I meet people from all over." Alfred replied with the same handsome smile. Arthur shook his head, buckling his seat belt. "What?"

"I never thought I would hear such an intelligent opinion from you." Arthur said. "You've always seemed like the "this is America we speak English" type of man." Alfred's eyes narrowed.

"People like that annoy me actually." Alfred replied. "They seem to think that just because someone lives in America they have to speak English all the time, and that we don't have to learn other languages just because we're American. It's even more idiotic when you think of the fact that "Americans" are made of all different nationalities." Arthur smiled at him as the stopped at a stop sign.

"That's a wonderful stand on the issue." Arthur said. Alfred grinned at him even wider.

"Well, that aside let's find Kiku. I don't want to disappoint his boyfriend." Alfred said, eyes falling back into their serious light. Arthur nodded, looking out the windshield.

**Reviews? If not, hopefully you enjoyed! **


	3. Escape

"So we've managed to find out that Kiku was abducted around here." Alfred said, putting a pin on the board. "Wherever the killer took him has to be close. Carrying a struggling Japanese boy through the streets of New York has to be hard for anyone."

"Even if he was unconscious someone would've noticed. The alleyway wasn't large enough for a vehicle to fit in it, but the buildings on either side of the alleyway have fire escapes the lead into the alleyway. He could have grabbed Kiku and dragged him into one of the buildings." Arthur added. "Both are apartment buildings, so we'll need to look into everyone that lives in the buildings."

"They'll also need to be strong enough to carry him." Lovino said. "Struggling or unconscious it would take a lot of strength to carry him up the fire escape. Either way it's difficult."

"We'll have to speak to everyone in every apartment in both buildings to get an idea of who can't have done it." Antonio said, looking over the list of tenants with a sigh.

"We'll get to work on that tomorrow after we talk to Ivan." Lovino sighed, standing and grabbing his coat. "I'm going for a coffee run, what does everyone want?"

"Whatever you get Lovi." Antonio cooed. Lovino rolled his eyes, looking at Alfred.

"Largest size they have, vanilla coffee with extra sugar!" He chirped. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Earl Grey tea." He said with a smile. "Thank you."

"Alright then, I'll be back in 15." Lovino said, heading out the door.

Kiku strained his ears for any noise before continuing. After a few moments of panic he understood that he had to get out before he was killed. He experimented with the bed frame and discovered the large wooden balls atop the bed frame could screw off. If he managed to get them both off he would be able to escape. With several more twists, the second ball came off. Just as he did so the outer door opened. He quickly set the ball back down and replaced the other. If the man who took him found him mid escape he would be killed. His only chance now was to wait and get the monster holding him here off guard. The masked man came in with a grocery bag, and Kiku could see the labels for several poisonous cleaners through the thin plastic. A shudder rolled down his spine.

"I'm back little one." The man said, setting the bag down and removing several bottles. "I know it took me a while, but I had to go very far to find a store that sold special items for our game." He pulled a large pair of sheers from the bag, along with a package of knives. He opened the knives and selected the largest one, carrying it and the sheers over to Kiku. He cut open Kiku's shirt and knelt over him, mask touching Kiku's nose. "Are you ready to begin?" Kiku grasped the ball tightly in his hand and slammed it into the side of the man's mask once, knocking it off. He struck the man's face once, twice, three times with the large ball. The man fell of the bed and Kiku sat up, grabbing a scalpel from the bedside table. The man stood up and Kiku thrust the scalpel into his stomach, grabbing the knife and cutting through the rope holding his feet as the man stumbled back, clutching his stomach. Kiku stood and ran, holding the knife tightly in his hand.

"Oh little one… You can't cheat! I'll have to punish you for that!" The man called after him and as he pulled the gag from his mouth and ran down the hall of the little apartment, unbolting the door and running down the hallway of the apartment complex, heart pounding. _I have to run! He could grab me at any moment. _Kiku ran down the stairs, glancing over his shoulder. The man didn't seem to be following him… When he ran onto the street the cold air hit his face and he looked back and forth… This was near the shelter… He could run there and use the phone inside the shop! He took off again, careful not to hurt anyone who stared at him as he raced past with the knife. Someone grabbed his arm as he ran by and he spun, panicking as he raised the knife.

A tanned man with gold eyes was holding his arm. He relaxed, lowering the knife.

"Kiku Honda?" He asked, showing him a police badge. Kiku nodded, feeling dizzy from all that had happened. The world spun and he lurched forward, falling unconscious.


	4. Found

Kiku awoke staring at a white ceiling. For a moment he panicked, sitting up. His eyes met the sight of Heracles, holding his hand with a soft smile and tears in his eyes. Tears spilled over and Kiku lunged forward, burying his face in Heracles' chest. Heracles hugged him tightly, stroking his hair.

"Heracles…." He sobbed, lifting his head and kissing him. "Heracles, I thought I would never see you again!" Heracles kissed him passionately, pulling him closer. After several minutes Kiku pulled away and leaned his head on Heracles' shoulder. Kiku closed his eyes, feeling the calm of his love wash over him.

"Kiku… My sweet Kiku…" Heracles murmured, kissing Kiku's face. "I was so worried. The news said it might've been the serial killer. I thought I wouldn't see you either." Kiku nuzzled his face into Heracles' neck, taking in the scent of his love. He had missed Heracles so much….

"Kiku!" Elizaveta ran into the room, hugging both of them. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Kiku smiled as her tears dripped on his hair.

"Elizaveta-chan I missed you as well." He said softly, awkwardly patting her back. Heracles seemed content to be crushed up against Kiku. The sound of running feet met his ears. "Excuse me, but you may want to move." Elizaveta released them and Heracles scooted back, holding Kiku's hand as Yao ran into the room.

"Kiku!" He sobbed, running over and throwing his arms around Kiku. "Oh Kiku aru! I'm so happy your alright!" Kiku hugged his distraught guardian in return, smiling softly. "That bastard didn't hurt you did he? Your fine right aru?" Kiku nodded, unable to speak from the tight hug. Yao released him and kissed his forehead, hugging him more gently. "The police want to talk to you later aru. You don't have to if you aren't ready." Kiku gripped the sheets in one hand, memories assaulting him.

"It's okay, I'll talk to them." Kiku said softly. Suddenly Heracles was hugging him tightly, and that's when he realized he was trembling.

"It's ok. I'm here." Heracles murmured softly. Kiku buried his face in Heracles neck, letting his boyfriend comfort him. Heracles gently stroked his hair and he managed to calm himself down, pulling away enough to gently give Heracles a kiss. "I'll stay with you when you talk to them if you want." Kiku squeezed his hand, smiling at him.

"Ok." He murmured, leaning his head on Heracles' shoulder. Memories flashed through his head, a white mask, cleaners, and a scalpel thrusting into warm flesh. He closed his eyes and tried not to cry.

Ludwig shot awake, heart pounding as he sat up. The clock glared angry red numbers across his floor. 3:24…. It happened again… He got out of bed, dressing with shaking hands and heading out the door. The nightmares plagued him whenever he slept away from his Feli… It was his punishment for not being able to protect Feli. His slowly moving feet carried him to the hospital, where a nurse let him into the ward. There were no defined visiting hours in the coma ward, so Ludwig could visit whenever he pleased. He wandered into Feli's room, heart shattering into hundreds of cold bleeding fragments at the sight of his love on the bed, pale and sickly, unable to breathe on his own. Ludwig sat heavily by his side, reaching for the pale limp hand he always held in moments like these. Tears welled up in his eyes and he didn't bother to brush them away, instead laying his head on the bed next to Feliciano.

"Feli…" He sobbed, clutching the pale hand in his own like a lifeline. "My Feli… Can you ever forgive me? For not being able to protect you…." He held Feliciano's hand to his face, shaking with his sobs. Soon fatigue claimed him and when the night nurse came in to check on Feliciano she sighed sadly at the usual sight and covered the haggard blonde man with the blanket in her arms.

A pair of black shoes clicked loudly on the tile floor of the hospital as the large figure entered, eyes searching over the labeled room numbers before stopping in front of his destination. Kiku Honda looked up, eyes wide, as the figure entered the room, clutching the sheets in small pale hands.

"Hello… Kiku Honda…."

Alfred poured his coffee with one hand, tongue stuck out in slight concentration as he filled the large cup to the brim, before swiftly securing his lid. His cell phone rang and he fumbled for it, flipping it open.

"Alfred Jones, how may I assist?" He said cheerfully, picking up his coffee cup. "What? What do you mean? Artie- Artie! Slow down! What happened to Kiku?"


	5. Awaken

**Here's the next chapter of True Americans. I hope everyone likes it! Here comes thehero'sdamsel to jack my author's note since I always write on he-**

_hey guys! _**I'm stealing her thing, cuz she always steals mine. anyway, thanks for reading her story.  
><strong>

Alfred rounded the corner into Kiku's room, eyes narrowing when he caught the sight of a large man sitting next to Kiku, head tilted slightly to one side as he watched the small Japanese boy.

"Что вы здесь делаете? Кто вас звал?" Alfred asked, stepping closer as the foreign language tumbled off of his tongue. The other man turned to look at Alfred, cracking what could be considered a smile.

"Разве что какой-либо способ поговорить со своим старым другом? Особенно после того как я пришел весь этот путь, чтобы помочь этой молодой человек, и я согласился tesitfy в суд для вас? Ты все еще болит о том, что конкурс борьбе руку, не так ли брат?" He replied, standing and crossing the room to Alfred. Alfred stared into the larger man's eyes for a second, before grinning and throwing his arms around the man.

"Long time no see Ivan!" He grinned, smiling wider when Ivan hugged him back. "You didn't tell me you were back! When Artie said that the doctor saw a creepy looking guy going into Kiku's room I thought the worst!"

"I apologize brother." Ivan replied with a grin. "I got a call from the chief, he said he wanted me to come and talk to this young man here." Kiku watched them with dark eyes, seemingly confused.

"Sorry about the Russian." Alfred said, pulling out his badge. "My name is Alfred Jones. I'm here to talk to you about what happened." Kiku nodded slowly, examining the badge.

"Heracles told me about you." Kiku said softly. "Thank you for helping me."

"I didn't do anything." Alfred said. "You got out all by yourself." He sat down in the chair next to Ivan's. "I'm here to talk to you about what happened. That is… if you're ready."

"I'm ready." Kiku said softly. "But… may I wait for Heracles?" Alfred nodded, leaning his elbows on his knees and depositing his chin into his palm. As if summoned, the curly haired young man appeared in the doorway.

"Who are you?" He asked, drifting over to sit with Kiku. "I remember you Mr. Jones… but who is your friend?" Alfred grinned, gesturing to Ivan.

"This is Ivan Braginski, he's a counselor that helps with traumatic events. He was called to talk to Kiku." Alfred explained. Ivan extended a large pale hand to Heracles, smiling his oddly unsettling smile.

"It is very nice to meet you." Ivan said with a smile. Heracles slowly shook his hand, before taking Kiku's hand in his and sitting quietly. "Kiku… Would you like to tell us what happened?" Kiku took a shaky breath, before leaning over and picking up a sketchbook, flipping it open to a blank page and grabbing a pencil.

"I was on my way to meet Heracles for our date a few days ago…." Kiku murmured, sketching a few lines. "As I walked by an alleyway I was grabbed. I was drugged by my attacker and lost consciousness. When I awoke I was tied to a bed in a one room apartment. The man who kidnapped me was there, wearing a mask. He told me we were going to play a game. The point of the game would be how long it took me to beg for death. He wondered if I would break the last record of another victim I suppose…." A face was forming as the paper as Kiku spoke. "He left shortly after to buy what he referred to as supplies. While he was gone I figured out that I could unscrew the top of the bed posts and free myself. I worked for hours, panicking and listening for any sounds of his return… By the time I managed to unscrew both bed posts he had returned, so I waited for a chance to get away." The pencil stilled and the small man took a shuddering breath, squeezing his eyes shut. "I waited until he got close…. And I struck him with the top of the bedpost… The first strike knocked his mask off… the second time I struck him above the left eyebrow, the third on the nose, and the final time I struck him on the corner of the jaw. He collapsed for a moment and I managed to sit up." He stopped for a moment, stilling his shaking hand. "He stood up and was going to-to stab me…. I grabbed a scalpel that he had left laying on the table next to the bed and- I- I stabbed him…" Tears welled up in Kiku's eyes and he lowered his head. Heracles drew him closer slowly, stroking his dark hair and murmuring soft words. Kiku shook in his arms for a few moments, before pulling away with a gentle nod. "I managed to escape… As I left he told me that I couldn't cheat... He was going to punish me…" Kiku set down the pencil and turned the sketchbook around. A man's face was captured on the paper. Alfred took it, blue eyes looking over the image.

"He didn't chase you?" Alfred asked, looking up at Kiku again. Kiku shook his head.

"No…" Kiku replied softly.

"Thank you Kiku." Alfred said. "This will help us a lot. And I swear to you right now this man isn't going to hurt you at all." Kiku nodded shakily. Ivan stood and drew him aside, eyes watching Kiku cuddle close to Heracles.

"I'm going to speak to Kiku about what happened. You should take that sketch to the others and get that man off the streets. I'll come by the station later and tell you what I've got figured out about the killer from what I've heard." Ivan said softly. "Don't let him down Alfred." Alfred shot Ivan a large grin.

"Not in a million years buddy!" He replied, pocketing the drawing. "You make sure Kiku gets out of this as mentally unscathed as possible, okay?" Ivan nodded, before turning and sitting down next to the bed again. "I'm going to take this sketch, is that alright?" Kiku nodded. "If you need anything just call. Heracles has my number."

"Thank you Jones-san." Kiku murmured. Alfred smiled at him, before leaving the room. It was time to catch the creep that did this for good.

He opened his eyes as panic overcame him, choking on whatever was in his mouth. Loud frantic beeping filled the room as he clawed at the tube sticking out of his mouth. The sound of running feet met his ears and a young woman leaned over him, removing the tube swiftly. He gasped for breath as she set it down on the table next to his bed. Looking around slowly he realized he was in a hospital room, and memories filled him.

"Feliciano?" A deep, familiar voice met his ears and he looked slowly to find Ludwig standing in the doorway. There was a bouquet of roses in his hand, and his blue eyes were wide. He took several steps into the room, dropping the flowers, before he ran over to Feliciano and enveloped him in a hug, kissing the side of his face.

"Ludwig!" He wrapped his arms around Ludwig, smiling. "I love the flowers! Thank you!" His shoulder was getting wet, and he realized Ludwig was crying. "Ludwig, are you ok?" Ludwig kissed him passionately and he shivered as he clung to Ludwig tightly. After several minutes, Ludwig pulled away, leaning their foreheads together.

"My sweet Feli…" He whispered softly. "This… isn't a dream… is it?" Now that Ludwig was so close, Feliciano got a glimpse of his face. His blue eyes, wet with tears, had dark bags underneath them. Ludwig had lost weight. Feliciano's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Ludwig! What happened? You look terrible!" He asked, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Ludwig was falling apart at the seams. He put one hand on Ludwig's face, noticing how pale Ludwig was compared to him. "How could you look so bad this fast Ludwig? It's only been a day!" Ludwig's face contorted and he pulled Feliciano closer, allowing him to lay his head on Ludwig's shoulder.

"Feli…" He said gently, stroking Feli's hair. "We need to talk." Feliciano nuzzled closer to Ludwig, eyes closed happily. "You've been asleep for a long time…" Feliciano lifted his head, eyes wide.

"How long have I been asleep Ludwig?" He asked slowly, staring at Ludwig.

"Almost nine months." Ludwig whispered softly. Feliciano gasped, starting to breathe fast.

"Nine months? I missed our anniversary! And- and your birthday!" Feliciano said, tears welling up in his eyes. Ludwig wiped the tears away, smiling at Feli as his own eyes filled with tears.

"It's okay Feli. You're here now. That's all I could ever want." Ludwig murmured, before leaning forward and kissing Feliciano gently. After several sweet kisses Ludwig pulled away, and Feliciano snuggled close to him. "I'll call Lovino." A loud clatter broke the comfortable silence in the room and Feliciano leaned over to see his brother standing in the doorway, a plate of food splattered across the floor. Lovino's gold eyes slowly filled with tears, and he ran into the room, throwing his arms around Feliciano. Feliciano wrapped his arms around his brother's shivering shoulders, stroking his hair softly.

"Feli….." Lovino sobbed, hugging him tightly.

"It's okay Fratello." Feliciano murmured. "I'm okay now."

Feliciano awoke in the middle of the night, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. He was immediately pulled into a tight hug by Ludwig. He remembered falling asleep with Ludwig, and he slowly wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Ludwig?" He asked softly. "Are you alright?" Ludwig kissed his cheek gently.

"I thought… maybe you hadn't woken up after all. I thought it might have been a dream." Ludwig murmured. Feliciano snuggled closer to Ludwig, smiling gently.

"I'm here Ludwig." He said. "I promise I'll wake up with you tomorrow morning." His stomach growled and he giggled, cuddling closer to Ludwig again.

"I'll get you something to eat." Ludwig murmured, kissing his forehead and getting up.

"Thank you Ludwig!" Feliciano replied. The door closed behind Ludwig and Feliciano got up, unplugging his I.V. cart and walking to the bathroom. When he opened the door, a hand clamped over his mouth and he felt the familiar chill of a blade against his throat.

"Hello there little one." A chillingly familiar voice brought back memories of terror and pain. "I could have sworn you were asleep for good. What a shame you had to wake up. For you."


	6. Caught

**It's almost over people! I hope everyone's liking it so far. **

**But fear not! I am attempting to write a sequel... It takes me a bit but with regular messages I should move my butt and get working on 's thehero'sdamsel's job.  
><strong>

**I clearly don't own Hetalia... Review please!**

"Hello there little one." A chillingly familiar voice brought back memories of terror and pain. "I could have sworn you were asleep for good. What a shame you had to wake up. For you." Pain lanced up his arm as the man holding the knife to his throat tore the I.V. out of his arm. Blood and medicine leaked down his arm as the I.V. cart beeped loudly, dripping off his trembling fingers onto the floor. "Don't worry. I don't have much time to play, I've got another little one to visit. This will be quick." Loud noise filled the room, two in quick succession. The man holding him hit the floor, scalpel clattering away over the linoleum.

"You get the fuck away from him, you miserable piece of shit!" Lovino snarled from the doorway, gun pointed at the man on the floor. His attacker was holding his leg in a tight grip, blood seeping between his fingers.

"So it's you again." The man sneered, not flinching when Lovino pressed the gun into his eye.

"Give me one reason not to shoot you." Lovino said, eyes cold. "One."

"I'm doing to right thing." The man hissed.

"That's your reason you sick fuck?" Lovino snarled, pressing the gun harder against him. "Murder isn't right thing. Unless someone is killing a monster like you." A pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and he started.

"Don't kill him." Feliciano whispered into his back, burying his face in his brother's shirt. "Please don't be like him Fratello." The soft tone of his brother's voice was what made Lovino take a deep breath and steel himself.

"Get up." He snarled. "Get up so I can cuff you." The man stood slowly, turning so Lovino could shove him against the wall of the hospital room and cuff his hands from behind his back. When the man was cuffed Lovino grabbed his radio and called in something that was lost in the buzz of relief and fear as Feliciano sat down loosely on the bed. A nurse had already entered the room and was saying something to him that was lost in the buzzing in his ears. Ludwig was suddenly in his vision, forehead creased with worry, pulling him into his arms. Though he was warm and safe, his stomach churned with fear as tears wet his face.

"So Lovino caught the guy huh?" Alfred asked, sitting on a desk with the file for the case.

"Yes. His name is Jonathan Smith." Arthur said, sipping from his cup of tea.

"John Smith, an Arian man who was raised by an upper middle class family with 1 sibling in suburbia. Now he's working a nice paying 6 figure job with a fiancé, living in the typical white picket fence house." Alfred said. "Without being a homicidal physco, he's pretty much the American dream."

"But that doesn't explain the murder of foreigners." Arthur said, scowling at the papers in Alfred's hands.  
>"That doesn't matter." Alfred said simply. "What matters is that I head in there and talk to him and you listen to everything that creep says. Go it Artie?"<p>

"Yes I understand and don't call me Artie!" Arthur scowled at him now as he handed the files over and entered the interrogation room.

"So Jonathan, are you comfortable?" Alfred asked, sitting down in the chair opposite the killer. Jonathan's blue eyes lifted to meet Alfred's.

"No. Just the way the invasive scum want it." He said slowly.

"Invasive scum? Who are you talking about?" Alfred asked slowly.

"Those filthy immigrants who locked me in here." Jonathan replied cooly.

"Immigrants? You mean the Spanish guy and the British guy?" Alfred asked. "Both of them are American citizens."

"Those things aren't American." Came the smooth reply. "Not true Americans."

"Is that why you killed so many of them?" Alfred asked.

"It is my duty to protect America from being soiled by them." Jonathan said softly. "I thought you might understand."

"You thought I would understand murder because I look like you? That's sick. Those people you murdered were hard working Americans! They had families, people who loved them! And you tortured them! You killed them for what? To protect America from them! Guess what Jonathan, America needs to be protected from sick monsters like you! And that's why I'm here. To make sure you rot in prison for putting all those people through hell, and for putting their families through misery and pain." Alfred snarled, blue eyes stormy.

"You're just as bad as they are." Jonathan said, lowering his eyes.

"Well I'd rather be like them then be like you." Alfred growled, leaving the room with a bang. He stormed past Arthur out into the hallway, and Arthur ran after him.

"Alfred!" He called, catching up to the taller man in the hallway. Alfred was standing by the wall, leaning against it and breathing deeply. "Alfred, love are you okay?"

"No. I didn't think I would lose my cool." Alfred breathed. "But when I heard the way he talked about you and Antonio, and all those people he killed… I just couldn't keep myself calm like you do." Arthur put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Alfred. Everyone loses it sometimes. And when you are dealing with disturbed people like this, it's a natural reaction for any human being to have. You're new at this, your skin isn't as thick as mine is." Arthur murmured comfortingly. Alfred turned to look at Arthur, blue eyes searching for wisdom in Arthur's green irises. Arthur smiled gently, pulling the younger man into a comforting hug. Alfred closed his eyes, relaxing in Arthur's arms. Everything would be okay as long as Arthur was there to help him, he was sure of it.

"Well that fucker is certainly a piece of work." Lovino snarled.

"Indeed." Arthur said, rubbing his forehead. "I've heard some terms come out of his mouth that would give my mother a heart attack." Antonio left the interrogation room, closing the door and falling into a chair. He leaned his head back, closing his green eyes with a groan.

"Remind me why we aren't allowed to shoot people again?" He asked.

"Too many witnesses." The voice of Roderich, the DA, made Antonio and the other look to where he stood in the doorway. "And besides, a guy like this will get what he deserves one way or another. His opinion towards foreigners won't get him many fans in prison."

"We didn't get very much from him in these interviews." Arthur said.

"We've managed to prove he has a very strong dislike of foreigners, which our killer obviously has. We have Kiku Honda's sketches and both of the living victim's positive I.D.'s. He attacked Feliciano Vargas in the hospital. There is no way this man is going to be able to get away with all of these murders." Roderich said. "After we go to our hearing tomorrow, this man will be in prison for the rest of his life."

"He deserves way worse than that." Alfred said, glaring through the window at Jonathan Smith.

"So the man who did this is in prison?" Kiku asked, holding Heracles' hand in his hospital bed.

"Yeah, he was denied bail, and after the trial he'll be most likely put away for life." Alfred said. "Your sketches and testimony helped a lot Kiku. Thank you."

"You're welcome Alfred-san." Kiku murmured.

"Are you going to be okay in court tomorrow?" Alfred asked. "You aren't scared of seeing him?"

"No. I know he won't be able to hurt me anymore." Kiku said with a smile. "I'll be strong, so I can know he's going to pay for what he's done."

"I respect that." Alfred praised. "I don't think I'd be able to face someone who hurt me like that so bravely."

"Thank you Alfred-san." Kiku said as Alfred stood.

"Your welcome Kiku. I'll see you tomorrow in court, okay?"

"Yes, of course. Have a good day." Kiku replied as Alfred left the hospital room, sliding his arms into a familiar well worn brown jacket. Justice was coming to Jonathan Smith like a bullet train.


	7. Happiness

FANFICTION IS A WANKER!

I just wrote this entire author's note and it went back one page so now I have to do it alllllll over again. MERGGG! *FRENCH RAGE!*

This is the final chapter of True Americans! At the end is the teaser for the sequel "Through Others Eyes."

Drop me a review and tell me what you think of this stuff!

I don't own Hetalia... that is obvious from the lack of kissing in the actual version. (Besides thehero'sdamsel would like hold a knife to my throat and be like GIMME MAH USUK FRENCHIE PANTS! *whimper*) And apparently it would not be a knife, it would be a spork... THOSE ARE STILL POINTY! (that's the point... literally... HA! GET IT? I"M PUNNY!- damsel

ENOUGH RAMBLING! ENJOY THIS! OR NOT! IT'S YOUR CHOICE!

3 # (i reaaally need to stop eating so much sugar...)

"Ready to head out?" Alfred asked Arthur, throwing his empty coffee cup in the trashcan next to his desk.

"Yes, Lovino should be along any minute." Arthur replied. Roderich entered the room, laying his briefcase on the table. Alfred and Arthur stared at him with twin looks of confusion.

"Shouldn't you be at the courthouse for the trial?" Alfred asked.

"There is no trial." Roderich replied. Lovino entered the room, eyes widening as he heard the words.

"What? What happened!" He spat.

"Jonathan Smith upset some of the other members of his jail community. He was stabbed to death in the bathroom." Roderich replied. Alfred blinked in shock.

"Good." Lovino said, calming down. "Feli was panicking about the trial. Now he won't have to deal with it."

"Karma just seems to work things out on it's own." Ivan said, standing slowly and cracking his neck.

"That wasn't karma. That was mercy." Lovino said softly. "He deserved much worse than slowly bleeding out on a bathroom floor." Alfred clapped, startling the group.

"Let's celebrate! A terrible serial killer is off the streets for good! We all need to unwind." Alfred grinned. Arthur shook his head with a smile, before grabbing his coat.

"For once you have a good idea, let's go." He said, before kissing Alfred on the lips. Everyone in the room stared at the display of affection.

"What the hell?" Ivan asked, gesturing wildly at the pair. "When did this happen? I knew you liked him Alfred, but you never told me you were seeing him!" Arthur and Alfred shared a sheepish glance.

"We started dating a few months ago, but we agreed we would keep it a secret. We would never let our feelings get in the way, we knew that after I got shot on the last case and Artie ran after the perp without a glance back." Alfred said, grabbing Arthur's hand. "We could never forgive ourselves, or each other, if we let some bad guy hurt someone because of our feelings for each other." Arthur elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow- Artie why?"

"Don't call me Artie!" He scowled. "And I came back for you after I got him!"

"Well as nice as that is for you, I cannot join your little lovey celebration." Ivan said, shrugging on his coat. "I've got a date tonight." Alfred raised his eyebrows.

"How much did you pay some poor man to suffer your company for the night?" Alfred asked. Ivan rolled his eyes, stopping just before the door.

"I didn't pay Yao any money to ask me out." Ivan said simply.

"Yao? As in Wang Yao? Kiku Honda's older brother?" Alfred asked, flabbergasted. "Really Ivan? Dating the guy who was emotionally compromised because of his missing brother?"

"We met a few months ago." Ivan deadpanned. "It's not like I manipulated the man into liking me. I'm not that creepy. Jeeze." Alfred grinned as he Ivan left the room.

"Are we going to celebrate or what?" Arthur asked, hooking arms with Alfred.

Feliciano walked out the back door into the sunshine, smiling as he tipped his head back to peer past the brim of his hat at the blue sky. He knelt down in the backyard, digging into the cool brown soil. The garden in the backyard had died while he was asleep, and it would take a lot of work to fix it up again. The idea of work made him happy though. Nothing made you feel alive like a healthy amount of work, and Ludwig had babied him for a few weeks after he woke up so it was nice to move around. The sound of footsteps behind him almost made him panic, but he turned to see Ludwig carrying over a glass of lemonade for him.

"Thank you Ludwig!" He said with a smile. Ludwig handed him the lemonade with kiss. "Do you want to help me in the garden?"

"Of course. We can only work for a while though, your brother is coming over later." Ludwig said, rolling up his sleeves and kneeling next to Feliciano in the dirt. Even a little while was fine with him. Before he went into the coma, Ludwig would never work in the garden with him. He kissed Ludwig again as the wind pulled his hat off of his head, certain that this was happiness.

Kiku placed the mewing kitten back in its cage, smiling as it licked his fingers. A pair of arms wrapped around his midsection and he smiled widely, turning to face Heracles.

"Ready to go?" Heracles asked, kissing Kiku's cheek.

"Yes, just let me get my bag." Kiku replied, walking out of Heracles' arms and grabbing his hand as they went into the back room to get his bag. Heracles kissed Kiku suddenly, and Kiku kissed back. Heracles had been showing him random displays of affection lately, and Kiku was fine with that. Ivan had told him it was Heracles way of coping with the thought of having almost lost him.

"Let's go." Heracles whispered when they broke apart. "This will be the best date you've ever been on." Kiku smiled in return, grabbing Heracles' hand again. If this wasn't happiness he didn't know what was.

Fear. It took root in her stomach, twisting her innards into knots of flesh and making her whimper as the man approached her. He knelt down, needle in one hand.

"It will all be over soon. You will bring enlightenment to me." He said, pressing the scalpel that he held in his other hand to her face just beneath her eye.

Pain, and then darkness.

To Be Continued


End file.
